Fate
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Emma finally comes face to face with the hooded figure behind her visions, but it is not quite what she was expecting.


**Okay so I finally caught up with OUAT and can I say this whole Emma thing with the visions and hand shaking is making me very anxious.**

 **Anyway, I was forced to walk to college and back today due to busses hating on me and so during the walk I had a thought about how they could play out the whole hooded figure killing Emma thing and then, well, this was born.**

 **It is very angsty and obviously AU because I doubt it'll happen but I guess it'd be kinda cool if something similar played out.**

 **Major Character Death *I had to warn you***

 **Enjoy :')**

 **Emma S, Regina M/The Evil Queen**

 **Plot: Emma finally comes face to face with the hooded figure behind her visions, but it is not quite what she was expecting.**

Regina felt the heat on her cheek as the Evil Queen slapped her awake, her eyes stinging at the blinding light.

"Ah good, you're awake" Regina rolled her eyes, going to stand up, her body slamming back down against the chair as the restraints stopped her from moving.

"Well, you never gave me much choice did you?" the woman raised her eyebrows at her, standing up straight. She walked over to the other side of the vault where she was holding Regina captive, the woman's eyes going wide.

"It's you, you're the hooded figure! But, how? You're magic isn't that strong"

"Oh how you doubt me Regina. I have my sources, but now, its time to go and kill a saviour" Regina started to fight more against the restraints, but the fighting was useless.

"She will defeat you. I know Emma" She laughed, putting up the hood as she walked slowly towards her other half.

"With that tremor, I don't think so. But, it'll be fun to see her try. Besides, even if she does, you are going to die along side me, which will haunt her for the rest of her life"

"I'd rather die than let you kill her!" She shouted back, the Queen's eyes widening.

"Careful now Regina, it would almost seem like you have feelings for Miss Swan" Regina sunk back in her chair. She didn't know what it was but all she knew was, if Emma died tonight, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Too bad you never got to say your goodbye" Within the blink of an eye she was gone. Now was Regina's chance, she had to save Emma.

/

Emma paced the apartment desperately, grasping at her sword handle tighter and tighter as every second passed.

"Emma sit down love, you are going to make yourself dizzy" Hook said, but Emma ignored him.

"The prophecy said tonight and nothing has happened. How the hell am I supposed to fulfil my fate if the bloody hooded figure doesn't show up" She shouted angrily, her mother placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hook is right, worrying like this isn't going to help anyone" She motioned down to her shaking hand, Emma clenching it.

"Where is Regina? I need Regina" Was all she said before continuing her pacing. Regina was supposed to meet them at her parents loft and hour ago but she was still to show up. She knew how to calm her, she knew how to ease her worries, and that was exactly what Emma needed. Suddenly the floor beneath them started to shake violently, Snow running to Charming and Henry but before Hook could reach Emma, she disappeared in a poof of smoke, the shaking stopping once she was gone.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Hook slammed his good hand on the table, Henry going to the window. His eyes widened when he spotted two figures far down the street, his eyes just making out Emma's blonde hair.

"I see them!"

/

Emma manage to catch her footing as she looked around, the hooded figure standing before her in the middle of the street.

"Don't half make an entrance don't you" She pulled her sword, holding it out in front of her, the figure doing the same, beckoning Emma forward.

"Don't say much do you?" She quirked an eyebrow as they circled each other, the figure jumping in for the first swing. The sound of their swords clanging together filled the bitter night air as they fought hard against each other. Emma almost smiled at the fact she was winning, she actually had one against the mysterious enemy. Maybe her vision was a mistake, maybe she would actually win. She thought too soon when she saw out the corner of her eye her parents, Killian and Henry appear, the sudden panic taking over her causing her hand to tremble once again. As quick as a flash of light, Emma's sword was out her hand and flying across the floor, her footing giving out as she fell down. Her vision was seeing itself out after all. The figure towered over her, but in this sudden moment of weakness something miraculous happened. Her hand stopped shaking.

"Emma now!" She heard her mother shout, Emma taking the opportunity to look up, but she froze. She had dreamt about coming face to face with the figure, but this was nothing to what she had imagined. Grinning down at her was the face of the Evil Queen, Emma noticing the beyond over the top necklace which she knew her Regina wouldn't wear.

"No" Emma whispered, standing so she was facing the woman.

"Go on, finish the job" She quietly taunted. Once again Emma's hand began to shake. Over the woman's shoulder Emma could make out the faint figure of Regina sprinting towards them. No, she was not about to kill the Evil Queen and also end the life of someone so important and close to her heart.

"Regina will find a way to defeat you" She said, holding back her arms to accept her fate.

"Emma no!" Regina's pained cries was the last thing she heard before the Evil Queen pierced her stomach with her blade, the blonde crumbling to the ground. The Evil Queen's laughs rippled the air as she threw down her hood, everyone gasping, but Regina was not about to back down.

"What have you done?!" She shouted angrily, tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"I told you Regina, it was her or us" She grinned, snapping her fingers, a poof of purple smoke being all that remand as they all ran to Emma who was lying in a bundle on the floor, blood pooling out from underneath her. Regina was frozen in her tracks as she watched Charming and Snow fall at their daughters side, the woman chocking on what she only presumed to be blood rising up her throat.

"It's okay, you will figure this out without me" She coughed out, Snow trying to hold back a sob as she stroked her hair.

"It was never meant to come to this" Henry cried, Emma shaking her head.

"We knew this was my fate, we just didn't want to believe it" Hook went to Regina's side, nudging her forward.

"Go and say your goodbyes" Regina looked up at him with big, tear soaked eyes, his face softening.

"We had our goodbyes this morning. Go, she needs you" Regina all but nodded, slumping down opposite Snow, her hand covering her mouth as she eyed up the blood. So much blood.

"Hey, no tears" Emma smiled slightly, her body slowly numbing as the seconds passed.

"You should have killed her"

"And let you die? No chance. I told you I would do everything I possibly could, no matter what it takes" Regina shook her head, trying to control the constant stream of tears but it was like someone had switched on a light in her brain suddenly. This was it. Emma was dying.

"But not at the cost of your life"

"And not at the cost of yours either" She argued weakly, coughing again, Charming feeling his heart shatter at the sight of blood dripping from the corner of her pale blue lips.

"Promise you will find a way to defeat her" She looked deep into Regina's eyes, pleading her to take on her unfinished business. She would't trust it with anyone else. She knew Regina could do it.

"This was your fate, it was on the prophecy. Its not mine"

"The prophecy stated that I would face the monster and I did, but I lost Regina. I lost, now its your turn to win" Her breathing was getting heavier now, her eye lids drooping.

"Thank you mom and dad, and Henry, I am glad I got to see you grow up for the short while I did" Looking briefly at Hook, they shared a sentimental few seconds, a tear escaping Emma's lips as she took in a long, painful breath before looking back over at Regina.

"Regina I-" She stopped short when another flow of blood fled from her mouth, Regina squeezing her hand suddenly.

"I know Emma, me too" Regina watched painfully as Emma's eyes closed, her chest stilling, and in that moment Emma Swans heart stopped beating, along side Regina's.


End file.
